


The Commander's Wife

by hobinanu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobinanu/pseuds/hobinanu
Summary: The wife of Kylo Ren wakes up in a familiar room with unfamiliar people after being fatally injured.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	The Commander's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> (( what if the ending of tfa was changed because kylo had a wife?? that’s all this fic is. thank you good bye ))  
>  (ps I wrote this while I was wine drunk in quarantine and then edited. I hope you like it)

You woke up in a cold, medicinal smelling room. Your vision spun, then adjusted to see an unfamiliar face. His warm, brown eyes were staring at you with concern.

“How are you feeling?” The strange man asked.

“ I-“ You tried to sit up, but the pain in your abdomen immediately stopped you. You yelp out in pain, and the man puts a hand on your knee to give you even some semblance of comfort. Your knee twitches out of instinct. You know that your husband doesn’t like it when anyone else touches what’s his. You finally settle back, and you pull your knee away while still reeling from the pain brought on by leaning up to talk to this strange man. 

“You should be careful. That… that… battle scar might be a bit of a hindrance for a while, but you should be feeling better soon.” His face softened as soon as you pulled your knee away. He straightened up and kept himself to the side of your bed. 

“I-“ You tried again, but your voice came out hoarse and unused. He chuckled

“Don’t worry, we’re not planning on questioning you until you’re at least coherent again.” He offered you a glass of water with kind eyes and a kind smile that you weren’t used to. One that you were immediately suspicious of. You hesitated in taking the glass, and the man seemed to sense your unease.

“Oh! Right, I forgot where we picked you up from.” He said nonchalantly as he took a sip of the water that was offered to you. “See? Not poisoned or had anything nefarious done to it. Just normal water. I’m Finn by the way.” You gingerly took the water from his grasp and took a few sips. It did help quell the nauseous feeling in your gut by just a bit, but this Finn person guarding you just brought it back. You finally felt well enough to speak.

“I wouldn’t consider this a battle scar.” You whispered, voice coming out cracked and unsure. He looks at you with surprise gracing his features. 

“Are… Are you kidding me?” Finn drawls as he leans in closer, as if trying to comfort you and revere you in one. “If it weren’t for you, I- I don’t know what he would have done. And if anything I would consider getting shot by-“ He was cut off by a new person arriving. Her chestnut hair was pulled up into loops, and she gazed at you with suspicion. 

“General Organa told me to come and check on her as well.” She stayed in her guarded position by the door, but her shuffling feet and darting eyes told you that she wasn’t a trained guard, just a woman who doesn’t trust you. “How is she doing?”

“She’s awake and talking, you could ask her, Rey.” Finn says, jest tickling his words. The woman, Rey, rolled her eyes at him.

“Fine.” She fixed her narrowed gaze on you. “How are you doing?” You cleared your throat.

“I’m… I’m okay, considering.” You looked down, the cup of water in your hands suddenly becoming much more interesting. Her gaze softened slightly

“You don’t need to try to be strong. Getting shot can’t be fun.” Rey moved closer to you and settled on leaning on the nightstand to your right. “Now, do you think you’re well enough for us to ask you some questions?” You think for a moment, your voice did feel better. You didn’t feel as lightheaded anymore and the throbbing in your abdomen was no longer the only thing you could focus on. You nodded.

“Good.” Finn nodded to her. “So, you have to understand, all of us have talked this out. I know the base. I’ve never seen anyone dressed like you before. Even for night wear, nothing like that is ever allowed. So, what were you doing on the Star Killer base?” 

“I was a medic.” You answered quietly. You could hear Finn laugh. He was right. No medics would be dressed like you were that night. No medics, even for night wear would ever wear a silky black robe and slip. 

“Yeah, okay. So, you’re telling me that’s how they dress the medics now?” Finn kept laughing. Rey let out a breathy chuckle but kept her steely gaze on you.

“No, only the personal medic for Kylo Ren.” That got their attention. Rey stood at full height now. She turned, speaking only to Finn.

“I’m getting General Organa and Han. They’re going to want to speak with her.” She turned out of the room and darted down a hallway you were too familiar with.

“Why am I not in a cell?” You started.

“What?” Finn seemed surprised by your outburst.

“You’re all taking care of me. I’m the enemy. Why try to heal me instead of just throwing me in a cell to rot?” You were calm, you saw no need to let your emotions get the best of you.

“Because you saved my life.” Two eerily familiar characters entered. They had aged, but their faces were still the same, the same people you had loved and had to lose. Your face softened from a frown you didn’t know it had set into. 

“Y/n.” Leia said, her expression was hard to read, it was both relieved and forlorn. Your eyes teared up despite you.

“Leia,” Finn and Rey didn’t know what to do in the face of you and her staring each other down. They didn’t need to think for long about it as Leia came to sit at your bedside. She stroked your hair and wiped away a tear that had dared to escape. “I’ve missed you both.” Han laughed.

“We missed you too, kid. If only Bucket Head could have missed you, that would have been great.” That drew a laugh from you as well. Rey took that moment to interrupt.

“She told us she’s Kylo Ren’s personal medic.” She had steeled herself again. The display in front of her confusing her. 

“That makes sense,” Han added. “Get a medic they know he won’t kill. It’s probably why they haven’t been kidnapping our medics anymore.” He stared off for a second, as if your being there was answering questions for them that they didn’t know they had. “I guess you did us a few favors.”

“We thought she was dead, Han.” Leia looked back to her husband.

“But she isn’t, just injured.” Han looked at you with concern. “Is this the first time something like this,” He gestured to the wound on your stomach, “has happened?”

“Yes,” You answered honestly. “He’s never hurt me before. And even this was… an incident of my own making.”

“What makes you say that?” Finn asked.

“I just…” You stopped yourself, you were unsure of how much you could reveal to these strangers. Han and Leia put you at ease though. “I heard him screaming. He was screaming and wouldn’t stop and I knew something bad was going to happen so I ran to the bridge and…” You drifted off. You looked down and they understood.

“If he was screaming, why are you the only one who followed?” Rey asked.

“Stars, are you kidding me?” Finn stared at her. “No stormtrooper is going follow after a screaming Kylo Ren unless they have a death wish.”

“No no,” You continued, “You don’t understand. He wasn’t screaming physically. He was screaming in my head. He wouldn’t stop. The last time I had heard him that loudly, I didn’t see him for three years and he came back as Kylo Ren.” You were almost shouting. You settled yourself back, trying to ignore the pain that radiated out of your abdomen. Leia went back to stroking your hair. _‘It’s ok’_ you heard her whisper to you.

“You…” Finn stared at you, finally understanding, “You knew Kylo Ren before he was Kylo Ren.” You closed your eyes, realizing you revealed too much. It was too late to go back.

“Yes.” You responded coolly. The younger two were looking at you in disbelief. They couldn’t imagine a person existing inside that cruel and heartless shell. They couldn’t imagine Kylo Ren as a child. But you could. You could remember running around the halls of the Resistance base, a tall boy with raven hair and still bright eyes hot on your tail. Always squealing as he caught you in his arms and giggling until tears pricked your eyes when you saw his kind smile that he reserved only for you. You not only remembered him, but you idolized him. You loved him.

“Wait, back up a minute.” Finn stopped you. He looked accusingly at Han and Leia, “If she knew Kylo Ren as a child, how does she know you two?” You decided to answer.

“They took me in. Lando found me in Mandalorian space where my family had abandoned me. He brought me here, and Han and Leia raised me.”

“Does that mean that Kylo Ren had resistance parents?” Rey was looking at the floor with renewed interest, as if the tiles would help her find answers. You decided to let Han and Leia take that question, not knowing what they were ready to reveal to their young compatriots.

“Yes, _Ben_ did.” Leia spoke up. They gasped. You looked to her and held her hand. “But none of us could have stopped him. He had his heart set on following in his grandfather’s footsteps after he learned of his lineage. He trained with my brother, and that’s where it all started.”

“He caused so much carnage on that island. So much unnecessary bloodshed. All to craft this façade of power that he’s clinging to now.” Han added, anger bleeding through his words. “Now he’s shot the one person who still loves him and-“

“Han.” Leia said sternly. Even you wanted to cower from the glare she was giving him, and you lived with Kylo. “We can’t presume to know anything about their relationship.” She sighed. “My greatest shame is that I still love him too. He’s my son, but he’s become a monster who must be stopped.” You squeezed her hand tighter. Han walked over and kissed his wife on the temple.

“I know, I do too. I’m just angry.” Han relented. “We should let you sleep for a while. When you wake up just let us know what you need. It may not be as good as your fancy First Order accommodations, but it should do.” You blushed, you know he meant no spite in his words, but you couldn’t help but feel guilty. Leia kissed your cheek as Finn and Rey exited.

“We’ll talk later.” She says sweetly as Han takes her hand and leads her out of your med bay. You see the lights dim when you hear a voice, one you know well.

_**We will be speaking later as well, dove. As soon as I find you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole storyline for Poe that I forgot to add in because I'm dumb, but he should be added later if I decide to continue this trainwreck.


End file.
